Zing
by Gomes
Summary: [GC] “Don’t tell me you didn’t feel anything ... because I know that I did!”


TITLE : Zing

AUTHOR : Gomey

ARCHIVE : Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag...hehe.

SPOILERS : Minute King Baby (5-15)

RATING : Strong R

DISCLAIMER : All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.

SUMMARY : "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything ... because I know that I -did!"

* * *

"So did you really enjoy working with me?" Catherine asked, as they walked down the hall, side by side. 

Gil smiled, glancing over at his 'still-considered-as' partner. "Yea, I really did." He replied sincerely. A thoughtful pause ensued, both observing the lack of comfort that such silent moments usually held. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, watching lab techs run about, mingling into the general body-traffic that the lab boasted. "I don't know ... this split seems to have put a strain on our friendship." Beat. "Well, at least I feel that."

They took a right, heading towards Gil's office.

"You believe there's something wrong with our relationship?" His blue eyes sought hers, and for a moment she hesitated, feeling herself drown in the bottomless depths.

She shook herself out of that trance - a trance she had fallen prey to countless times before. "Not wrong but ... there's just something missing, I guess. Energy maybe ... oh I don't know." They both stopped right beside his office door. Turning towards him, she kept her head down, suddenly feeling a bout of shyness. "Did you ever think about us as an - " She interrupted herself, shocked at her misplaced courage.

"As what?" His voice was low, almost giving the impression that he deduced the words that would have tripped off her tongue.

Before she could answer, a boisterous voice echoed down the hallway. They both turned in time to see a filing cabinet barrel down towards them. Without thinking, Gil pushed Catherine against the wall, shielding her body with his. His arms landed on both sides of her petite frame and he flinched subconsciously as he felt her hands latch on to his waist.

Catherine closed her eyes momentarily, a sense of warmth bubbling in her heart and gradually spreading throughout her body. A sense of comfort and belonging never felt before, her hands had travelled down to his waist, possessively wanting to keep him close by. But what effected her more was - in that brief moment that he had pushed his body up against hers, a distinct part of him had pressed up against her as well. Her rebound against the wall had minutely propelled her against him, which ultimately lead to her feeling a side of her best-friend she had only dreamed about: carnality.

Catherine still in his arms, Gil turned his head as he watched Greg run down the hallway, chasing the runaway filing cabinet. He chuckled slightly, somewhat not surprised that the young CSI was behind such a, what he assumed to be, wacky experiment.

She wanted to feel him again, and her hands gripped his waist tighter, trying to lure him back flush against her.

His eyes grew wide and he snapped his attention towards her. He knew she had felt the effect she had on him, and was thankful that some space had been placed between them. Surprise couldn't begin to describe his thought process as he felt her bring him closer. Slowly zoning out the background nice, he allowed his whole body to relinquish to her physical request, and he felt her sharp intake of air as his arousal pressed in against her thigh.

Her eyes downcast, her breathing deepened, feeling herself grow moist with desire.

Suddenly, he withdrew, mumbling apologies and quickly side-stepping into his office, his door closing in his wake.

Catherine leaned against the wall, her head resting against the hard surface. Panting, her chest heaved slightly as she pondered what had just happened. Taking a sharp breath, she turned and barged into his office, slamming the door behind her. "What the hell was that?"

His heart was hammering in his chest, and he fought desperately to keep a cool exterior. "What was what?"

She let out a rather evil laugh, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh ... don't give me that!" She walked up to his desk, grabbing his shoulder and swivelling him to face her. "Cos I know you felt something, Gil." She bent down, legs spread on either side of his chair as most of her body weight was supported by her hands resting on his shoulders. "Don't tell me you didn't feel anything ... because I know I -did!" With that, one hand slipped down to feel him through his pants; hard and erect.

"Cath - knock it off." He batted her hand away, turning back in his chair, his pride safe under the protection of his desk.

She scoffed, sitting herself on the edge of his desk. "What are you so afraid of, Gil? Are you going to deny what just happened - what almost just happened? The flirting throughout our relationship, the support offered to one another ... are you just going to throw all that evidence away?" Her voice was raised as adrenaline slowly edged its way into her bloodstream - a mixture of anger and lust fuelling her energetic burst.

"I ..." He took a deep breath, having caught her in a ranting break. "I don't want to lose what we have now, Cath. Our friendship ..."

She stopped pacing and made her way back beside him. Turning his chair to face her once more, she bent down at the waist, looking him straight in the eye. "You're afraid of losing our friendship to something even better?"

His voice matched the hushed tone of hers. "How do you know it would be better?"

She lowered her lips to his, capturing him in a sweet, sensual kiss. It was chaste, but passion still commanded her movements, and she allowed herself to finally divulge her long-kept secret to him: she needed him. She dragged her lips away from him, her eyes opening heavily to watch him sit with eyes still closed, affected by her actions. "Now tell me that wasn't better."

He opened his eyes slowly, a shy grin creeping steadily alongside. In a swift movement, one hand flew to her waist, while the other cupped the back of her neck, guiding her clumsily on to his desk. Papers crinkled and pencils cluttered as he attacked her mouth with force, one hand boldly snaking under her shirt, rubbing her through the lacy material of her bra. "Cath, God Cath, I need you..." He panted in her mouth, his tongue duelling with hers in a fierce tango.

"Desire Gil...just give in." She coaxed him, moaning as she felt his hand brush up against her core, the heat of his skin separated only by her jeans and panties.

Her pants were roughly removed, tossed over his shoulder and against the wall. Her shirt followed suit as he kissed the skin that was being exposed, his tongue teasing her senses. His clothes finally shed, he slid into her, both grunting primally as the sensations began to overwhelm.

Catherine allowed her body to follow his natural rhythm, her body jerking with pleasure with each thrust. Their hearts sped up as they both raced to their pinnacle; climaxing almost simultaneously. Gil collapsed on top of Catherine, feeling emotionally and physically exhausted.

He inhaled her scent, his mouth finding the sensitive skin behind her ears. He hummed with pleasure, feeling her hands massage his back as he placed butterfly kisses along her neck. "I'm not complaining but ... are you sure it was wise to do what we just did?"

She smiled serenely, feeling his arousal slowly regain its strength. "Hey, it did add a certain kind of something to our relationship." She found his mouth again, tasting him in order to quench her carnal thirst. "And admit it ... this way is -so- better!"

He chuckled against her mouth, nodding his agreement. "You were right," he began a slow rhythm, moving against her once again, "this way -is- much better."

"See! I think it kind of adds a lovely ... zing, to our relationship."

–Finis–


End file.
